Schutzgeister Konohas
by romani-ite-domum
Summary: In einer vom Krieg zerstörten Welt reisen Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji und Gaara zurück in die Vergangenheit zu reisen. Doch als sie weiter als gedacht reisen was werden sie tun?


**AN: **Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte ist mir gekommen als ich einige der Zeitreise Geschichten gelesen habe und ich mich wunderte warum eigentlich mal andere Leute mit Naruto zurückschicken als nur Sasuke also hab ich das hier geschrieben. Die Paare sind NarutoxOc GaaraxMatsuri, ShikaxOc, ChoujixIno wenn ich genügend anfragen kriege mache ich wohl auch NarutoxHarem aber auf gar keinen Fall mit Hinata oder Sakura. Ein Bild zum Ofc mit dem Naruto zusammen ist gibt's hier .com/art/Kushina-Uzu-no-Kunoichi-104454875

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Schutzgeister Konohas

Naruto, Shikamaru, Gara und Chouji standen zusammen in der Mitte dessen was einmal Konoha gewesen war. Sie alle hatten eine Zigarette im Mund eine Angewohnheit die sie während des Krieges angenommen hatten. „Fünf Jahre" sagte Naruto und seufzte „Es sind jetzt fünf verdammte Jahre seit dem Sämtliche Ninjadörfer verschwunden sind." Schweigen traf diese Aussage sie redeten nicht all zuviel. Sie hatten alle mit den Dämonen der Vergangenheit zu kämpfen. Shikamaru hatte seine Frau und zwei Kinder verloren, Chouji hatte Ino geheiratet und sie mit ihrer Tochter beim Fall Konohas verloren. Gara hatte seine Geschwister und sämtliche Freunde beim Fall Sunas verloren, Naruto hatte so seltsam es war am wenigsten verloren sicher sein Dorf war zerstört worden und einige seiner Freude waren gestorben aber Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi und Jiraya starben alle schon Jahre bevor der Letzte Krieg begann. So seltsam es war diese vier waren die letzten der Welt noch bekannten Ninja. Die Vier Brüder wurden sie genannt, da sie seit dem sie zusammen Iwa das letzte Ninjadorf zerstört hatten, als Rache für die Zerstörung Konohas, immer Zusammen gefunden werden konnten. „Bist du sicher, dass das Jutsu funktionieren wird?" fragte Shikamaru. Gara rollte die Augen „Das Jutsu wurde von dir nachgerechnet und du hast berechnet das unser Chakra mit der Unterstützung dessen von Kyubi und Ichibi genug sein sollte um vier Leute zurück in die Vergangenheit zu bringen. Natuo ist gerade dabei die Letzten Zeichen zu setzten du weißt das wir eh nichts zu verlieren haben oder?" Shikamaru seufzte resigniert und murmelte nur „Troubelsome." „Ich bin fertig" meldete sich Naruto. Sie begannen nun alle gleichzeitig Handzeichen zu formen. „Wir sehen uns in der Vergangenheit" sagte Chouji mit einem lächeln im Gesicht als er beim letzten Handzeichen an kam und anfing aus der sicht zu verschwimmen. Nach und nach verschwanden so alle vier aus dem Sichtfeld und ließen nichts von sich hinter sich zurück.

* * *

_**24 Jahre zu Vor**_

Naruto stöhnte und faste sich an den Kopf „Urgh mein Schädel" Er schaute sich im Raum um und sah einen Kalender an der Wand. Seine gute Laune verließ ihn beinahe sofort als er das Datum sah „Oh Scheiße noch die gesamte Zeit in der Akademie!!!" Es würde ein lange Zeit werden. Doch als er länger darüber nachdachte sah er auch die vorteile, denn während sie all ihr Chakra und ihr wissen in den alten Körpern mitnehmen konnten waren physisch wieder genau so wie 6 jährige ohne Training. Dieses Jahre könnten also dafür benutzt werden um sich körperlich wieder in Topform zu bringen. Außerdem könnten sie versuchen zu dritt das hieß er, Shikamaru und Chouji ein Team zu bilden. Er guckte auf die Uhr und fluchte „Verdammt schon so spät ich muss mich beeilen so eine scheiße." So schnell wie es ging zog Naruto sich sein einziges nicht Oranges Outfit an, ein Geschenk vom Hokage, und sprintete aus der Tür hinaus.

Während er durch die Straßen lief vielen ihm die Blicke auf die ihm die an ihm vorübergehenden Passanten zu warfen und er fluchte innerlich vor sich hin er hatte vergessen wie es war als er so Jung war wie einen die Blicke treffen konnten er wusste genau das er so die nächsten Zehn Jahre nicht Leben konnte er musste sich mit den anderen beiden etwas einfallen lassen und zwar besser schnell bevor er noch etwas tat was er bereuen würde er konnte sich noch an einige versuchte angriffe auf sich ehrreinern damals konnte er sich nur gerade noch so verteidigen aber jetzt mit den Instinkten eines ANBU-Offiziers könnte das für den der ihn Angreift tödlich enden.

* * *

Als er die Tür zum Klassenraum erreicht hatte nahm er ein paar beruhigende Atemzüge und versuchte sich zu entspannen, während er versuchte zu erfühlen welche Personen im Raum waren er konnte spüren, dass erst die hälfte der Schüler da waren. Die Tür öffnend ging Naruto in den Raum als er spürte wie ein Kunai auf ihn zukam. Ohne hin zu sehen griff er ihn aus der Luft und warf ihn zum Absender zurück der ihn ebenso lässig aus der Luft griff. „Netter Versuch Shika du solltest das nächste mal versuchen ihn ernsthaft zu werfen." Sagte Naruto als er sich auf den Weg machte sich neben Shikamaru und Chouji zu setzten. Shikamaru schaute ihn wütend an und sagte „Ich hatte keine Ahnung ob du es warst oder dein altes ich anders als bei uns kann man das nicht so einfach erkennen es macht schließlich bei der Größe deiner Chakrareserven kaum einen Unterschied." Naruto hob nur eine Augenbraue in Belustigung und fragte Chouji „Irgend eine Idee was ihm über die Leber gelaufen ist?" „Er ist sauer weil seine Berechnungen falsch waren. Ich glaube Shika ist auch sauer weil wir noch die ganze Zeit in der Akademie verbringen müssen. Außerdem waren seine Berechnungen Falsch du weißt ja wie er da immer wird." Lachte als er im Hintergrund Shikamaru murmeln hörte wie es keinen Sinn ergab und das seine Berechnungen perfekt waren.

Als die Klasse sich langsam mehr und mehr füllte gingen die Jungen dazu über sich in der von ihnen entwickelten Zeichensprache mit einander zu kommunizieren.

Eigentlich war ihre Zeichensprache nur auf dem Rudimentärsystem der ANBU-Black-Ops aufgebaut und haben dann Variierungen vorgenommen.

Nach ca. 15 Minuten kamen Iruka und Mizuki in die Klasse und fingen den Unterricht an. „RUHE!!! Mein Name ist Iruka und das hier ist mein Assistent Mizuki und heute ist der erste Tag eures letzten Jahres in der Akademie. Wir werden daher jetzt einen Test zum einschätzen eurer Fähigkeiten beginnen."

Der erste Teil der Prüfungen begann mit einem schriftlichen Test. Weder Naruto noch einer der anderen beiden würdigte das Blatt eines Blickes. ‚Als ob zu wissen was die Lieblingsfarbe des Shodaime war irgendeinem Ninja helfen würde. Es ist ernsthaft lächerlich was in dieser Akademie gelehrt wird.' Dachte Naruto so bei sich. Nach ca. 30 Minuten bemerkte Iruka das drei seiner Schützlinge nicht mal ihr Blatt umgedreht hatten. Langsam ging er auf sie zu und fragte „Gibt es ein Problem meine Herren oder warum beantworten sie die Fragen nicht?" Shikamaru guckte Iruka gelangweilt an und sagte „Haben sie die Fragen gelesen bevor sie uns den Test gegeben haben oder ist ihnen nicht bewusst was für fragen gestellt werden." „Natürlich habe ich den Test gelesen worum geht es?" Antwortete Iruka. Chouji prustete vor Lachen „Ihnen ist also bewusst das von den achtzehn Fragen zehn historischen Hintergrunds sind in dem es nicht um ernsthafte Taktische Erkenntnisse geht 6 weitere sind Mathematische Kalkulationen die sollte man nicht vorhaben Fallenspezialist bei den Hunter-nin zu werden vollkommen nutzlos sind und zwei weitere die sich schlicht auf den Shinobi-Code beziehen. Könnten sie mir also genau sagen was für eine art von inkompetenten Shinobi hier ausgebildet werden sollen? Ich meine nicht eine Erwähnung der menschlichen Anatomie es gibt mehrere Kampfstile im Taijutsu die sich nur damit beschäftigen wo die Kontrollpunkte im Körper liegen und sie werden in der gesamten Zeit nicht einmal erwähnt?"

„Und was ist deine Entschuldigung?" fragte Iruka Naruto. Naruto gähnte langsam öffnete die Au gen langsam und sagte „Diese Akademie ist reine Zeitverschwendung ihr bringt uns nichts wichtiges bei und der Akademie Test ist der einzige Test in der gesamten Ninja Welt der mehr auf das Wissen von Büchern und Genjutsu behaart als alle anderen dabei werden wichtige Dinge wie, wie schnell man durch einen Hindernis Kurs kommt ohne fallen auszulösen werden in der gesamt Bewertung nur mit 5 % gewürdigt weil im Laufe der Zeit klar wurde das abgesehen von den Nara keiner der großen Blutlinien Klans gut darin waren daher wurde die Wichtigkeit heruntergespielt damit man die wichtigen Leute…" Chouji lachte laut auf „…nicht beleidigt sind weil ihre Kinder nicht die besten ihres Jahrgangs wurden. Des Weiteren wird uns innerhalb von vier Jahren bei gebracht wie wir 3 Jutsus machen können und wie wir Waffen werfen sollen die Taijutsu Klassen wurden abgeschafft damit sie nicht mit denen der Klans gegeneinander wirken. In keinem anderem Test gibt es so offensichtliche Bevorzugung wie in der Akademie."

Iruka war sprachlos er wusste nicht wie er auf diese Anschuldigungen reagieren sollte. Er konnte nicht nichts tun, soviel war ihm klar ansonsten würde es ein Problem mit den Kindern der Zivilbevölkerung geben. Iruka wandte sich zu Mizuki und sagte „Du übernimmst ab hier bitte ich werde mit Naruto, Chouji und Shikamaru zum Hokage gehen." Die drei genannten Jungen standen auf und gingen zur Tür wo sie auf Iruka warteten.

* * *

_**45 Minuten später im Büro des Hokages**_

Iruka hatte gerade das Büro verlassen und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sarutobi lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und betrachtete die drei Jungen vor ihm genau während er an seiner Pfeife paffte. Keine der Jungen sah irgendwie besorgt aus eher im Gegenteil Naruto saß in seinem Stuhl und war sichtlich gelangweilt. Das war erwartet nach allem war Naruto häufig in seinem Büro und wusste das er kaum ernsthaften Ärger bekommen würde. Was Sarutobi aber verwunderte War die Reaktion der anderen beiden Jungen. Wie Naruto sahen beide überaus gelangweilt aus Shikamaru sah total gelangweilt und als ob er jeden Moment bereit wäre einzuschlafen, während Chouji einfach passiv da saß darauf wartend das es endlich weiter ging. Dies verwunderte Sarutobi in sofern als das keiner der beiden bevor in seinem Büro gewesen war soweit Sarutobi wusste. Selbst manche Genin-Teams guckten sich die ersten male noch verwundert und erstaunt um aber diese drei Akademie Studenten kamen in diesen Raum als ob sie es schon hunderte male getan hätten. „Also was habt ihr drei für euch zu sagen?" fragte Sarutobi letzt endlich.

Shikamaru seufzte und fragte „Können wir uns alleine unterhalten Hokage-sama." „Was immer du meinst Shikamaru wir sind alleine." Naruto lachte verächtlich auf und sagte dann „Er meint die vier ANBU in diesem Raum, die zwei hinter der als Bücherregal getarnten Tür und die zwei Ne-ANBU im Belüftungssystem." Sarutobi saß wie versteinert in seinem Sessel das hatte er nicht er wartet. Keiner der drei sollte dazu in der Lage sein ANBU Level Ninja zu spüren. „Wer bist du und was hast du mit Naruto gemacht." „Was ich mit Naruto gemacht habe?" fragte dieser unschuldig „Nichts ich bin immer noch Naruto meine Mutter ist immer noch Kushina Uzumaki ehemalige Kunoichi aus Uzu no Kuni. Mein Vater ist…soll ich wirklich weiter machen nach allem hast du dir doch so viel Mühe gemacht es zu verheimlichen?" Sarutobi schluckte einen großen Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter. An diesem Punkt war es egal ob das vor ihm wirklich der echte Naruto war oder nicht denn er war auf jeden fall am Ende, wenn er ehrlich war konnte er nur hoffen das es wirklich Naruto war, denn sollte das hier ein Spion sein hieße das, dass Iwa schon bescheit wusste.

Mit einem Seufzer sank Sarutobi in seinem Sessel zurück und befahl seinen ANBU den Raum zu verlassen. Nach dem sie die Tür hinter sich zu gezogen hatten fing Sarutobi an Handzeichen zu formen die als er fertig waren eine Jutsu Ton-Barriere errichtete.

Nach einigen langen Momenten des Schweigens fragte Sarutobi schließlich „Was wollt ihr und wer seid ihr?" Lange sagte keiner der Jungen ein Wort bis endlich Naruto das Wort ergriff.

„Ich bin es unendlich leid mich zu verstellen Sarutobi, so unendlich müde so zu tun als ob ich ein Idiot wäre nur damit ich den Dörflern keinen Grund gebe mich anzugreifen und trotzdem wie Dreck behandelt zu werden ich habe gedacht, dass über die Jahre vielleicht endlich der Hass abklingen wird. Ich bin Heute mit den einzigen Beiden Leuten im gesamten Dorf hier um zu sagen das es reicht."

Sarutobi guckte Naruto unsicher an und fragte „Was meinst du damit Naruto?"

Mit traurigen Augen guckte Naruto ihn an „Zehn Jahre, ich gebe dir zehn Jahre Sarutobi um dein Dorf unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. In zehn Jahren komme ich dann wieder und wenn sich nichts geändert hat gehe ich halt nach Iwa, Kumo oder Mizu ga Kure. Bis dann." Und mit diesen Worten verschwanden alle drei Jungs in einer Wolke von Rauch.

Sarutobi fluchte leise wie sollte er das dem Konzil bei bringen nicht war so eben Naruto der Jinchuriki des Kyuubi aus Konoha abgehauen sondern auch zwei Klanerben abhanden gekommen. Auf der anderen Seite könnte er dies zu seinem Vorteil versuchen zu benutzen um das Konzil zu entmachten es waren schließlich sie die das Verhalten gegenüber Naruto bekräftigt hatten. Er hoffte nur das Naruto sein Wort halten würde, doch zu erst musste er wohl die Nara und die Akimichi Familien benachrichtigen.


End file.
